1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical structure for producing multiple size interconnections between substrates.
2. Related Art
Joining substrates together in electrical applications typically requires a large number of connections between the substrates. The substrates may not be large enough to accommodate the large number of connections. Therefore there exists a need to accommodate the large number of connections necessary to join substrates together in electrical applications.